


Living in King's Landing

by GendryandAryabelongtogether



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I suck at titles, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Rating May Change, could possibly be a little screwed in the head, no idea how many chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendryandAryabelongtogether/pseuds/GendryandAryabelongtogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark has been called to King's Landing to help his childhood friend Robert Baratheon rule the South. Ned brings his wife and his four minor children to King's Landing, where each of them will learn who they are as people and where they will also learn to deal with the other end of the world, so different from their Northern home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eddard 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so pretty nervous right now. I have no idea how this is going to go, but I decided to give it a shot.  
> Anyway, I would probably classify this as a 'coming-of-age' fic. Arya and Sansa will be the two mains, but I will throw in some Ned, Catelyn, Gendry, Bran, Rickon, Jon and Robb as well, as well as other POVs that may be requested.  
> This is pretty much how I view Westeros in the modern world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction as to what happened before the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my very first fanfic. I've never really had the confidence to post my own work (especially after reading so many well-written fics). I know this chapter is short, but they will get longer as the story progresses.  
> I'm probably overreaching myself with writing a modern AU Royalty fic but I thought I would give it a go (especially because I'm not imaginative enough to think of professions that would suit people).  
> I know in most Modern AU fics, Gendry and Arya have an age difference of one to three years, occasionally four but rarely five. I may get judged for this, but I'm staying with the canon five-year age gap, the main reason being because age doesn't bother me and it certainly wouldn't bother Arya.

 

Eddard Stark, the King in the North, had a headache. 

No, not a headache. A migraine. 

For the past twenty or so years, Eddard and his wife Catelyn had effectively governed the North of Westeros. They were in little debt, their subjects were good, honest, hard-working people and they had recently discovered that their country was one of the most sustainable, economic countries in the Known World. 

And then there was a call. 

_"Ned!" Robert Baratheon, King in the South, shouted jovially._

_"Hello Robert," Ned replied fondly. "What's making you call for the first time in six months?"_

_"I need your help Ned," Robert told him. "I need you to come south and help me fix my Kingdom."_

_Ned felt a sense of foreboding - he had no aspiration to leave the North. "Robert..." he trailed off._

_"I wouldn't ask if I didn't need your help," Robert had said. "Look, I have an estate for you and your family to stay at during the year. One year Ned, that's all I'm asking."_

_"Sansa is in her last year of school," Ned said. "Arya is going to put up a fight and Rickon is young..."_

_"Please Ned," Robert begged. Ned sighed, knowing he had already made his decision._

_"One year," he said. "And then I'm coming home to where I belong."_

As Ned had predicted, his headstrong daughter Arya had put up a massive fight about moving. 

_"Why can't that fat sod run his own fucking country?" she had shouted._

_"Arya Stark!" Catelyn said firmly. "You are a Princess of Winterfell! Don't use that language!"_

_"Why do we have to move as well?" Arya asked desperately. "I can stay here or live with Jon and Uncle Benjen-"_

_"Jon and Benjen are due to deport for Sothoryos," Catelyn argued. "You're to come to King's Landing with us."_

_"It could be a good opportunity Little Wolf," Ned said calmly. "You can start at King's Landing Private School and-"_

_"And nothing!" Arya cried. "My friends are here - my whole life is here! I'm not going!"_

Ned sighed as he remembered Arya storming to her room and refusing to come out for two days before he told her she could take her wolf, Nymeria, with her. Arya was still miserable, it seemed, but seemed to have a slightly better attitude to moving now that she could bring her beloved pet along.

Sansa, typically, was excited to be moving. She would shine in the south, Ned knew. Bran and Rickon were also excited to be moving.

Ned stood and stretched before heading to bed. As long as his family stuck together, he would be happy to help his best friend. Ned stood in the doorway to the master room of Winterfell Castle and watched his wife sleep. Ned truly didn't think he would have survived the death of his sister, brother and father without Catelyn's help, and while at times he felt guilty that he married his brother's girlfriend, he also justified it by staying faithful to her. He loved Catelyn with his entire being and he knew that without her there to help him, the kingdom would have fallen more than once. Ned crawled into bed and felt a rush of affection as Catelyn naturally turned into his chest before shutting off the lamp. He would worry about tomorrow when tomorrow would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ages I've decided are as follows:  
> Jon, Robb and Gendry: 21  
> Joffrey: 19  
> Sansa: 17  
> Arya: 16  
> Bran: 14  
> Rickon: 10  
> I'll accept any constructive criticism and your thoughts and the next chapter should be up sometime today or in the next four to five days.


	2. Confusing chapter that will become clear later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying anything about this chapter.  
> I think I am screwed in the head, a statement that will probably become clear later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a bit of confusion. I'll clear it up here.  
> Sansa is NOT the main character. She is A main character. If anything, it will probably be Arya/Gendry centric. I have a fair mind of who I want Sansa with but nothing is set in stone.  
> This chapter will have a linking chapter later on in the story but for now, you'll just have to sit tight :)

He's not home, he's working.

Someone is here who shouldn't be. Hiding in the bedroom, hoping to not be discovered.

Where is the friend? Not here.

Scared, frightened, want him home. 

Someone's coming in - don't make a sound. Hearing footsteps around the room...run out and find friends...find him...find safety...run, run....

Person's catching up - there is safety - he is screaming...running...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but like I said, there is a clearer chapter later on. Just hang tight.  
> Question: what is wrong with me?  
> I digress. I will post another chapter seeing as this chapter is a completely unacceptably short length.


	3. Catelyn 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's first chapter.  
> Basically a bit of background into the Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that last chapter was completely necessary, believe me.  
> This chapter is much more simple.

Catelyn could not honestly say she was excited to be moving to King's Landing, but she had stayed by her husband's side through thick and thin for over twenty years and she would not leave him in the lurch now. She sighed as she packed her suitcase - she may be the Queen in the North but she did not appreciate other people folding her underwear for her. The family were to move in exactly seven days and she thanked her lucky stars that Ned knew exactly how to deal with their pure Northern daughter. Sansa had been easy to handle - a year in the bustling, busy capital of Westeros, experiencing life in a new school and the opportunity to meet boys. Catelyn wasn't stupid - she was a teenage girl once.

Bran, her sweet, intelligent fourteen-year-old, seemed happy by the move, but Catelyn could hardly tell what he was thinking these days. He seemed secretive: password-protected computer, password-protected phone...everything was completely under guard. Again, Catelyn wasn't stupid though. She had a fair idea of what could be on her teenage boy's computer. She had raised three teenage boys before him and Theon, Robb and Jon all went through the password-phase. 

Robb, her eldest biological son. A young man at twenty-one, he would be returning for his third year at Riverrun University come September, studying Political Science, History and Business Management. She would describe him as a leader, something that seemed to come naturally with him being the eldest. Catelyn missed him dearly - he was living with her brother Edmure at Riverrun Manor during the holidays and it was Christmas when she last saw them both. She couldn't help worrying, even though she knew in her heart of hearts that he was thriving.

Theon Greyjoy, though not born of Catelyn's body, was as good as her own son. He seemed lost in his youth, especially when he was kidnapped by a psycho son of one of Ned's subjects, but since his ordeal, which had left him scarred physically, mentally and emotionally, he opened a nightclub in the North and business seemed to be running steadily.  
When the boy was eight years old, Ned had gone to meet with the Lord of the Iron Isles, Balon Greyjoy. All Catelyn knew was that the Greyjoy family had gone broke and could not afford to keep Theon, so Ned, in all his honour, decided to take the boy in and include him as part of the family. Catelyn knew that Arya tended to go to Theon when Jon wasn't available, which would partly explain her wild nature.

Jon Stark. For a while Catelyn could not warm to him, especially when she thought that Ned had cheated on her while he was away on business. It was six months before Ned had told her the truth of Jon's birth - Lyanna had not died of a fever but in childbirth. The way Ned told it, Lyanna had fallen in love with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and had run away with him to Dorne. She had given birth to Jon only half an hour before Ned found her and he had promised her he would raise Jon as his own. Catelyn had warmed to Jon after she realised he wasn't, in fact, the product of her husband's infidelity and she grew to love the boy. He was currently with her brother-in-law, Benjen, living at the Wall about three days' drive from Winterfell, waiting to serve in the army. 

Catelyn knew that her unruly daughter Arya and Jon shared a special bond. Both felt like outcasts, and Catelyn supposed that they included Theon in their little group for the same reason. Arya was distraught when Jon announced his intention to go to the army two years previous and, being fourteen and even more angsty at the time, refused to talk to anyone and locked herself in her room until Robb and her best friend Edric Dayne had made her see sense. If anyone could tame Arya, Catelyn would be eternally grateful to them, because she was currently at a loss as to what to do. Arya had always been closer to Ned and even Ned was having trouble with her behaviour. Ned often said that Arya was 'double Lyanna and a pinch of Brandon' in personality, but Catelyn was aware of her own childhood, voicing her opinions without fear of consequence and breaking rules on occasion. Arya was more like her mother than she thought, not that Catelyn ever planned to tell her that.  
Arya was sixteen and showing no signs of calming down. Catelyn feared she would follow her cousin into the army or into an equally dangerous profession and she feared the day Arya would turn eighteen and therefore legally able to make her own decisions, free of parental influence.

The last of the children, Rickon, was turning just as unruly as Arya and Catelyn considered the reason being that Arya was Rickon's favourite. At ten years old, Rickon was a boy with endless energy. Rickon seemed to resemble the Stark family the closest after Arya and Jon. He may have the auburn hair and blue eyes of a Tully, but everything else in him was Ned. Rickon played all kinds of sports, never settled into anything and Catelyn hoped and prayed this stay in King's Landing would tame him somewhat.

Catelyn knew she would never have been in this position if Brandon - her then-boyfriend - had lived, or if she and Ned hadn't been there to support one another. She fell hard and fast for Ned and it seemed he felt the same because after one year, he had proposed to her and she had readily accepted. Catelyn mused on how it was funny that a chance like that happened to her and that she had acted rashly in marrying the man, but she didn't regret a moment of the last twenty-one years. 

Catelyn finished packing her suitcase and squared her shoulders for another day of tackling her children's personalities and helping her calm, noble, honourable husband rule the Northern Kingdom - though she loved every minute of both jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Catelyn's first chapter.  
> I know it's boring right now, but next chapter things are going to pick up with the move to King's Landing and getting settled in :)  
> Depending on who the next POV is, we might meet the Baratheons or we could possibly meet the Brotherhood without Banners.


	4. Sansa 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have been in King's Landing for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a time skip. The Starks have been in King's Landing for a month at this point and we delve into the mind that is Sansa Stark.

Sansa woke with her usual bubble of happiness on the morning of July first. Surely, SURELY her sister Arya would be in a better mood today, considering it's her sixteenth birthday? 

Arya had been nothing but difficult all month and Sansa knew it was because she was loathe to leave Winterfell, to leave her friends and their uncle and cousin behind. While she understood to a certain extent about Arya's behaviour, she couldn't be in the same room with her without pulling her hair out. Arya was infuriating and frustrating to everyone around her and, Sansa hated to admit, she was being a selfish bitch.

Their father had made a major political decision and Arya couldn't see past her own wants and needs to realise that this could benefit the Northern Kingdom. It would strengthen the already-strong ties between Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon, but Arya never thought about that. She always thought of 'poor Arya, having to leave the coldness of Winterfell to go to the terrible capital city'. 

Contrary to popular belief, Sansa wasn't an idiot and she knew the way of political matters. She knew that as a princess, she had to marry someone of high birth, though the medieval law of betrothals were non-existent - each royal child in each royal family were able to decide who they wanted to marry within reason. Sansa had set her eyes on Joffrey Baratheon, her childhood crush. She remembered he had been a literal, perfect representation of a Prince Charming - a tall build, golden hair and piercing green eyes; he was the image of his handsome uncle, Jaime Lannister. Sansa sighed to herself as she got into the shower and started washing her hair.

The last time she had seen Joffrey, she had been eleven years old and in love, but Arya risked everything with her selfishness. Joffrey had been kind and courteous to her after the numerous pranks pulled on both herself and him and he had told her he didn't blame her at all for her sister's outrageous behaviour. Sansa and Arya had never been close and Sansa wished at times that Arya could act more like a girl and a proper sister rather than a wildling tomboy. 

As Sansa dressed, she wondered what was going through her sister's head. Ever since their first visit to King's Landing, Arya had become sullen, angsty and secretive and she was desperate to know what had made her that way.

Sansa went downstairs and helped herself to two pieces of multi-grain toast and jam, watching as her father finished his coffee and put it in the dishwasher before grabbing his briefcase for another day of work with the King in the South. He would be home in time for dinner, Sansa knew - her mother would thwack him, King or no, if he didn't turn up for dinner on time. Sansa loved her paretns' relationship. They had been one of the few arranged marriages as Catelyn had first been engaged to Sansa's uncle Brandon, but in a freak accident that killed both him and her grandfather, she and Eddard decided to strengthen the alliances and marry. Watching them together, Sansa knew that over time they'd fallen in love and their affection for each other was well known throughout the North, which presented the Kingdom with a united front and therefore a stronger rule.

Sansa had been raised to be down-to-earth and that the subjects of the king is what kept the Kingdom going. Her father, noticing her interest in politics when she was seven years old, had taken her aside each month so that she could watch how he dealt with the common people of Winterfell. She marveled at the time how her father, though softly-spoken and kind, was firm in his judgment and silently commanded the respect of everyone around him. She vowed, when she was a lady or a queen, that she would rule with the grace, sincerity, morality and kindness of her father.

Sansa left the house after she finished breakfast and decided to go for a walk around the King's Estate next door to the manor house the Starks were currently residing in. She was walking to Baelor's Sept when she saw him, tanned and golden-haired and taller than she remembered. She paused and watched him.

Joffrey Baratheon moved with grace and elegance, his slender but firm body rigid and straight. Sansa wished she had used more effort to make herself look pretty for him, but she hadn't chanced on seeing him quite so soon. As if sensing her, Joffrey looked up and saw her and Sansa knew then that he remembered her. He smiled widely and walked over and Sansa felt his arms encase her as she hugged him back, breathing in his cologne.

"It's been too long, My Sansa," Joffrey said softly, smiling down at her. Sansa flushed at his words, smiled back and pulled away a little.

"It has been almost six years My Prince," she replied. "What brings you to Baelor's Sept?" 

"Perhaps the fates drew us both here today," Joffrey suggested in his silky voice. Sansa went weak at the knees and giggled. Joffrey kissed her hand formally with a smile. "Perhaps you would like to walk around the palace with me," he murmured. "Mother, Myrcella, Tommen and myself would be honoured by your presence at morning tea."

"I'm honoured for the invitation," Sansa said politely as they started walking. "Do you go to King's Landing Private School?"

"I'm nineteen," Joffrey answered and Sansa flushed, remembering that he was older. "I'm hanging around my father and learning to rule so I'm ready when it's time." 

"That sounds interesting," Sansa said. "My father teaches me when he can. He knows I have an interest in politics." They walked peacefully around the palace and then inside. 

Sansa checked her watch and gasped - she had been with Joffrey for two hours. "Is everything alright?" Joffrey asked her.

"Yes," Sansa answered. "I just didn't realise the time passed so quickly." Joffrey checked his watch and grinned. 

"Mother, Myrcella and Tommen will be waiting for us," he told her. He led her through the palace and to the dining hall where three blonds were waiting with fruit and biscuits.

"Look who I ran into," Joffrey said as he led Sansa to his mother, brother and sister.

"Sansa," Cersei said kindly. "It has been too long my dear."

"I agree," Sansa replied. "I don't wish to intrude-"

"Nonsense!" Cersei laughed. "Have a seat Sansa and help yourself. There's plenty for all of us." Sansa sat down and a servant poured iced tea into a glass for her. The gesture left Sansa feeling a little uncomfortable - in Winterfell, the children were expected to serve themselves unless there was a feast. Just because they happened to be royal, they didn't have to spend taxpayers' money on laziness, her parents had always told her and she believed in the sentiment wholeheartedly. Tax money was for spending on roads, healthcare and to help the needy. Nevertheless, she kept her mouth shut and helped herself to an apple, some grapes and a biscuit.

"How are your brothers and sister?" Cersei asked.

"Oh," Sansa said, surprised. "They're well, Your Grace. Robb will be in his third year of university come September." 

"What is he studying?" Tommen asked curiously.

"Political science and business," Sansa answered. 

"You're in your final year this year, aren't you?" Cersei asked her. "Your father had mentioned it."

"Yes Your Grace," Sansa answered. "I'm hoping to study political science, business management and history at university."

"Following in Robb's footsteps?" Joffrey asked and Sansa nodded with a smile. 

After morning tea had been cleared up by the servants, Joffrey offered to walk her home. 

When Joffrey and Sansa stopped outside the front door, Joffrey tucked some hair behind Sansa's ear. "It was so good to see you again," he said with a charming smile.

"Same to you," Sansa replied. Joffrey's gaze dropped to her lips and Sansa remembered their first kiss.

She had been twelve, he thirteen and they had fought because Arya had pranked Joffrey again. Sansa had been deeply mortified and Joffrey had blamed her, but after a week he had come to her with a butterfly necklace, begging her forgiveness and then he had given her a chaste kiss.

She knew this time would be different - she and Joffrey were both older and Joffrey had surely had experience in this sort of thing, because Sansa certainly hadn't. 

"I feel like we have a connection," Joffrey said with his heart-warming smile. Sansa felt her heart race.

"I feel the same," she admitted with a small blush. Joffrey cupped her cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips softly to hers and oh, it was wonderful and then she was kissing him back and putting her hands on his shoulders, but it was over too soon. Joffrey pulled away and kissed Sansa's forehead and stepped back. 

"I would be honoured if you would have dinner with me this Saturday," he told her.

"I'd love to," Sansa replied. She knew without a doubt that she was in love and Joffrey seemed to feel the same way for her. The very thought made her smile widely. 

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty," Joffrey said. He turned and left and Sansa took a few minutes to calm her racing heart and to get rid of the blush that had probably been permanently visible from the time she bumped into Joffrey. She was about to go inside when she saw a large black motorbike pull up and, curious, Sansa watched as the tall person on the back got off and took off their helmet. The man on the front took off his helmet, but Sansa was too far away to see. Her heart stopped when Arya hugged the man tightly and, deciding she'd seen enough, went inside and started wondering on how to confront her little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has always been a challenge for me to write, which is ironic because she's the character I most relate to. Hm. I always viewed Sansa as, provided with the right time (such as modern times when women aren't oppressed), she could be way into politics. She still has those childhood dreams (especially regarding Joffrey) and I picture her and Ned bonding over this. I also viewed her as being closest to Robb, hence why she wants to follow in his footsteps.
> 
> I know Sansa sounds like a total bitch concerning Arya but hey, if my little sister was being moody and annoying for an entire month, I'd lose patience too.
> 
> Arya is next and I've always found her easiest to write. We find out some more about the past visit five years before this fic's events we see a teeny tiny bit of Gendrya :D


	5. Arya 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why Arya is so against King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had some...lovely...comments saying that I should relabel my story so it's more Sansa-centric because that's where I seem to be going.  
> I'd like to point out that my username is GendryandAryabelongtogether, which means they are my OTP and why in the Known World would I write a Sansa-centric fic when my OTP is RIGHT THERE?  
> Sansa and Arya are the main characters because it's them we will see grow as people as they deal with life issues. I adore them both and my fic is NOT Sansa-centric. It is both Sansa AND Arya-centric, though Arya is definitely more the main character.

 

_She was running as fast as she could, not daring to look over her shoulder, lest he see the fear in her eyes. If he saw the fear, he would win._

_She turned a corner, thinking she was going down another street but her way was blocked by a wall and she turned as she saw him, gross and bald, sweating with his pointy teeth, undoing his belt as he came to her._

_"Here Girl, I won't hurt you...much," he said in his oily voice. Arya knew she had to scream, knew that help would come if she did, but she stood rooted to the spot, paralysed with fear as she realised she would die today._

_No. Not Today. Arya screamed and Biter ran forward and pushed her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. He kneeled over her, positively drooling as he pulled her shorts of and Arya felt nothing but a pain, a burning pain in her most secret place - he was strangling her with one hand and he whipped her thigh with his belt and everything went black-_

 

Arya woke with a start and looked around frantically before realising she was safe in her new bedroom in King's Landing. She sighed and flopped back on the bed.

The nightmares had started again as soon as her father announced they were moving back to King's Landing, not that her family knew why she wasn't sleeping well. That secret would be kept between her, the vile man who almost did that to her and the boy who saved her...

Arya hadn't thought about Gendry Waters for years and she felt terrible about it. Despite his being five years older than her, they had been best friends when she was a slip of a nine year old girl in the year that the Starks had been in King's Landing last time Robert Baratheon needed help.

Arya didn't want to move - she didn't want to relive the horror she had gone through because of her stupidity. If only she had been watching where she was going, she wouldn't have ended up in Flea Bottom, she wouldn't have been almost-raped by Biter...

But then she wouldn't have met Gendry. Arya knew that no matter what, she couldn’t regret the entire year of hanging out with him and his friends. She checked the time on her phone and groaned. It was only midnight and Arya knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep after that flashback. 

Arya wondered how Gendry was doing now. She recalled the baby girl he had called his daughter but was in reality his half-sister, the girl he had taken in when her mother had found him and begged him to look after her. Gendry, being Gendry, took Barra in and vowed to raise her as his own. He would be twenty-one now and Barra would be around six or seven. Arya gave a start as she realised Barra would be in school by now. 

Getting out of bed, Arya turned on her light and pulled her tracksuits off, feeling her usual disgust at the three scars on her left thigh, a permanent reminder of what had almost happened to her. Never before had she felt so weak, so vulnerable, and that was what had scared her more than anything. She was used to being the strong one, the one who could get herself out of anything and all of a sudden that level of control had been taken from her when she was pinned under Biter.

Arya had learned to hide the scars, both physical and mental, and her parents, brothers and sister didn’t know she had them and definitely didn’t know what had transpired seven years ago. They didn’t even know about Gendry – Arya wasn’t sure that her mother and father would have been too thrilled at her best friend being an idiotic fourteen year old boy.

Going through what she had gone through had restricted her ability to have a normal relationship. She recalled Mycah Butcher, her red-haired friend three years her senior. He had kissed her at midnight on the New Years and, taken by surprise and remembering the slobbery mouth on her child’s body, she had seized up and ended their friendship after punching him across the face. Her heart panged as she remembered the look of hurt and confusion on Mycah’s face but she couldn’t bring herself to call him and forgive him – she didn’t feel anything but friendship for him and she feared things would be awkward.

Arya was claustrophobic due to her trauma and hated feeling trapped. Not being one to cry, she would go on the defensive and lash out until she felt she was safe. She likened herself to a caged wolf on those occasions.

Arya had occasionally felt like going to her parents and telling them everything, but she had never done so. This was her burden to bear – she didn’t want to trouble her family when they worried over an entire country.

When they had moved back to Winterfell the first time, Arya had been so sick of being cooped up in the Castle that she had found a secret way to the ancient crypts that led to an unknown track that went into the Godswood. Whenever Arya felt the need to escape, she would jog the ten kilometre track and go into the hot springs in front of the Weirwood and cleanse herself of her disgust over herself and her weakness. Over the last three years, this had turned into a daily ritual.

Now that she had been moved south, she no longer had that ritual and was slowly going insane in the city she hated so much. Arya pulled her tracksuits back on and went downstairs, hoping to find something to occupy her for the night.

She had barely been downstairs for five minutes when she realised what she could do. She went back to her room and opened her laptop, opened up her search engine and went onto Spider.net, the largest social media site in the Known World. She logged in and went to the search bar and typed the name ‘Gendry Waters’.

After a few seconds, she saw a photo of a black haired young man with a black haired young girl and she knew in her gut that this was her childhood best friend. She clicked his profile image and saw his page, saw that he lived in King’s Landing and, looking through his newsfeed, the little girl was in fact named Barra. Arya spent a few moments stalking his profile, noticing that he worked at the same mechanic place he used to, that he was single and that he still volunteered at the orphanage he had grown up in.

One such picture caught Arya’s attention – it was a photo of him and Jeyne Heddle, the woman who ran the orphanage. Looking at the comments, Arya deduced that they had been in a relationship at some point.

Deciding she had seen enough, she sent him a friend request. She didn’t get her hopes up – she doubted he would remember her, but she had to give it a shot. She decided to message him for good measure.

_Arya Stark: I don’t know if you remember me, but we were kinda best friends a few years back. I’m back in King’s Landing and was wondering if you wanted to meet up._

Arya went to close her laptop when she had sent the message when she got a notification. Opening it, her heart stopped and she felt her smile growing.

_Gendry_ _Waters_ _has accepted your friend request._ Arya noticed that he had sent her a message and opened the bar.

_Gendry Waters: Of course I remember you, M’lady. You were my best friend too. Good to know you’re back in KL…we can meet up later today if you want. Barra’s spending the day at the orphanage but we can grab some lunch or something._

Arya’s heart raced at the idea of reuniting with her once-best friend and her hands shook slightly as she replied to him.

_Arya_ _Stark_ _: Lunch is good. I’m free all day. Meet at the shopping centre around eleven?_

_Gendry_ _Waters_ _: See you then. Looking forward to seeing you M’lady._

_Arya_ _Stark_ _: I’m no fucking lady._

_Gendry_ _Waters_ _: When did you become such a potty mouth Princess?_

_Arya_ _Stark_ _: I’ve always cursed like a sailor. I learned off the best._

_Gendry_ _Waters_ _: I’m flattered. I shall see you at eleven tomorrow, at the front of the shopping centre._

_Arya_ _Stark_ _: See you then._

Arya signed off and fell back on her bed, finding sleep easier now that she had something to look forward to during her stay in King’s Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have learned that Arya was almost raped as a girl and is living with that trauma on her own. We will see in the future how Arya deals with it as well as future flashbacks, not all of them negative.  
> Biter was one of the men in the cage with Jaqen H'Ghar. I thought him fitting as a psycho serial killer that has evaded capture.  
> Arya and Gendry HAD met before and were, in fact, best friends, despite their age gap. No one knows that they were friends except for the people he grew up with.  
> Next chapter we have Gendry and Arya's meetup through Gendry's eyes.


	6. Gendry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we meet Gendry and get a little background into his life growing up, as well as finding out fully how he and Arya meet the first time. We meet his daughter and we see him and Arya during their meetup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Arya was almost raped as a child and was saved by Gendry.  
> Speaking from personal experience, the reason she has not told anyone is because she feels ashamed and weakened by what she almost let happen to her. As a result of this sudden lack of control, she needs control and a certain routine to keep her going. But this is why she was so against the move.  
> Anyway, here's Gendry's chapter and I hope I did him and Arya justice :)

Gendry Waters wouldn’t be what you called ‘rich’. He lived in Flea Bottom and worked two jobs to provide for his daughter, who as a result practically lived at the orphanage he had grown up in.  
Gendry groaned as he heard his door open and braced himself for the following impact and sure enough…

THUMP! Gendry groaned playfully as his little seven year old jumped on him, shouting at the top of her lungs.

“We’re seeing Auntie Jeyne today!” she shouted and Gendry chuckled. Barra adored Jeyne, her sister Willow and everyone else at the orphanage. He smirked as he caught Barra mid-jump and pinned her underneath him, tickling her and listening to her giggle.

He remembered being a fifteen year old boy, hanging out in his room at the orphanage with his then best friend Arya Stark when his then-crush Jeyne Heddle entered the room, carrying a baby and an envelope.

“ _Gendry,” she had said. “A woman’s just brought her daughter here. She looks like you.” Gendry’s burrows had furrowed and he held his arms out without thinking. Jeyne laid the baby in his arms and Gendry saw a mess of black hair and the same blue eyes he had. “The woman, Julia, says you’re her half-brother and she begged to have you look after her. Julia only has three months to live.”_

_“I don’t know a Julia,” Gendry had replied. He was confused, both by the woman who had left the girl with him and by what he was feeling as he held the baby in his arms. He held his finger out to the baby and she wrapped her tiny hand around it._

_“Her name is Barra,” Jeyne said. “She said a man told her to come here if she wanted her baby to grow up safely. He said you’re her half-brother.” Gendry could feel Arya behind him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she gazed inquisitively at the girl in his arms._

_“I’ll take her,” Gendry said. “I swear it Jeyne, I’ll look after her.”_

_“Julia left this letter, explaining who she is,” Jeyne said. “She wants Barra to read it when she’s old enough.” Jeyne had left then and Arya had gotten off Gendry to fetch a spare cot from the nursery. She put it in his room and Gendry laid Barra down._

Looking at Barra now, Gendry could see the resemblance between them. Barra had his hair, eyes and smile, she was as stubborn as he was and she even scrunched her nose the same way he did when she was confused. Barra was currently hitting him with her small fists, still giggling as Gendry tickled her. He stopped and got out of the bed.

“You stink, daddy!” Barra shouted and Gendry laughed.

“Well you go get yourself ready while I have a shower,” he told her and Barra, in her boundless energy, ran off. Gendry got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. He undressed and stepped in the shower, mulling over things.

He had been completely surprised when Arya Stark had messaged him and added him as a friend. He had thought about her on and off for the last seven years and his heart jumped at the thought of meeting her later. He remembered a young, scrawny girl, short and with short hair that, she claimed, she had cut to rebel against her mother.

The young woman he had seen on her page was unrecognisable. She had grown into her features – her dark grey eyes wide and framed by thick lashes, her long face proportionate now that she had grown into it, her mouth, with their full lips and straight teeth, her high cheekbones...

“Snap out of it,” Gendry muttered to himself. He had been very pleased with what he saw, and he loathed himself for it. _You aren’t some creepy horny teenage boy_ , he thought. _Get your mind out of the gutter._

But he couldn't shake the feeling that Arya’s photos had given him. He wanted to get to know her all over again, to find out how she had changed and matured. She had been his best friend for one amazing year, where she hadn't cared that he was a bastard orphan from Flea Bottom, where she hadn’t cared that he lived in an orphanage and where she hadn’t cared he was five years older than her. Gendry got out of the shower, dried, dressed and cleaned his teeth. He debated shaving, but seeing that he had half an hour to get Barra to the orphanage and then get to King’s Landing Shopping Centre, he decided he didn’t have enough time and left the stubble. He left the small bathroom and saw that Barra was waiting for him on the couch. Her sharp little eyes missed nothing.

“You’re going on a date!” she said excitedly. Gendry was rendered speechless for a moment.

“No I’m not,” he told her when he recovered. Barra giggled and Gendry knelt so he could tie her shoes for her.

“Yes you are,” she sang. “Daddy’s got a girlfriend!”

“I’m meeting a friend,” Gendry corrected her patiently. They had this conversation at least once a week.

“What’s her name?” Barra asked. “Is she pretty? Is she nice? If she hurts you I’ll punch her.” Gendry laughed as he led Barra to the apartment complex garage and gave her a helmet. Barra clambered onto the motorbike and Gendry sat behind her, keeping her locked in with his thighs. He put his helmet on and started the bike.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the orphanage and Barra took her helmet off, shaking her hair out and handed it to Gendry who put it in the small boot at the back of the bike. They both got off the bike and entered the orphanage where they were greeted by Jeyne.

“Auntie Jeyne!” Barra exclaimed. Jeyne caught her in a hug. “Daddy has a date!”

“Does he?” Jeyne asked, smirking at Gendry who glared daggers at her.

“Yep!” Barra said. “I can tell because he has his best jeans on!”

“Alright,” Gendry said quickly, kneeling. “Have fun today yeah?” Barra kissed his cheek and hugged him before running off to play with the other children.

“So…a date huh?” Jeyne asked with a smirk. “Finally getting over me Waters?”

“Hey,” Gendry snapped half-heartedly. “I got over you ages ago.” Jeyne laughed and crossed her arms.

“Who is she? Or he, I’m not judging.”

“You remember little Arya Stark?” Gendry asked with a smile.

“She’s back in King’s Landing?” Jeyne asked with a smile.

“Yep,” Gendry said. “She found me on Spiderweb last night. We’re meeting up today.”

“Wow, she’d be what…sixteen now?” Jeyne asked.

“Yeah,” Gendry answered. “Anyway, I have to go. I’ll get Barra about four thirty.”

“No problem,” Jeyne said with a smile. Gendry went back to his motorbike and drove off.

As he was driving, he mulled over how he had met the feisty princess.

_He was walking home from Tobho’s garage when there was a scream. Knowing what the scream meant, Gendry ran for a few minutes before coming upon a disgusting sight: a young girl with her pants to her ankles, Biter moving his hips forward slowly and hitting her thigh with his belt…_

_Gendry ran forwards and pulled Biter back. Biter stumbled and fell and Gendry landed on him, punching him everywhere he could reach. The sound of sobbing filled his ears and he pulled away from the unconscious rapist and turned to the small girl who was still on her back._

_“You okay?” Gendry asked softly._

_“Get away from me!” the girl shouted angrily. Gendry ignored her and knelt beside her, close enough to see her but far enough to avoid discomfort on her part._

_“What did he do?” Gendry asked. The girl angrily wiped her tears, seemingly unaware that she was still naked._

_“I don’t know,” she snapped. “One minute I was running and next I was on my back-“_

_“How old are you?” Gendry asked._

_“Nine,” the girl answered. Gendry moved forward a little and saw the cuts on her thigh._

_“I need to get you to safety,” he told her. “You need that thigh looked at.” The girl burned red and covered herself. “Get dressed,” he murmured. “I’ll take you to my friend.” He turned his back and heard the girl pull her clothes back on. Gendry turned back and watched the girl stand on shaky legs and he held his hand out to her, surprised when she took it. He led her out of the alleyway and to the orphanage._

_It was a five minute walk and the girl was completely drained. “What’s your name?” Gendry asked. “I’m Gendry.”_

_“Arya,” Arya answered. “Arya Stark.” Gendry froze, as did she._

_“And what is a princess doing in these parts?” he asked quietly. Arya sighed._

_“My sister and I were fighting and my parents took her side,” she answered. “I ran away.”_

_“I’ll take you home when Jeyne’s finished with you,” Gendry offered. Arya looked like she was battling with herself before she let out a grudging “thanks”._

_They arrived at the orphanage and Gendry had explained what happened to Jeyne who had then taken them to her room and treated Arya._

  
Gendry felt his smile growing as he reached King’s Landing Shopping Centre and he parked his bike before walking to the entrance. His heart stopped when he saw Arya for the first time in seven years. She was more stunning in person, even at the distance he was from her. He walked forward and Arya saw him. He closed the gap and hugged her – Arya stiffened for a moment but returned the hug.  
Gendry didn’t know and didn’t care how long they stood there in an embrace, but all too soon Arya pulled away and looked him over. “You got taller,” she said.

“Seven years of no contact and that’s what you say to me?” Gendry teased. “Very charming M’lady.”

“Do not call me M’lady,” Arya shot at him with a smile. Gendry smirked and leaned forward.

“As M’lady commands,” he murmured in her ear. He laughed out loud as Arya shoved his chest. It had had no effect whatsoever. “So, where to?” he asked.

“No idea,” Arya answered honestly.

“Follow me then,” Gendry told her and she made a face at being ordered around but complied.

“What’s been going on with you anyway?” Arya asked. “How’s Barra?” Gendry smiled at her as they walked. He didn’t expect her to remember Barra.

“I’m still working at Tobho’s,” he answered. “I work part-time at a pub as well and I volunteer at the orphanage. Barra’s great. She’s seven now and in school which is kind of weird.”

“When did you and Jeyne start dating?” Arya asked him with a smirk. Gendry paused before answering.

“About three years ago,” he answered. “We lasted a year before deciding we’re better off as friends.”

“Wow, dorky Gendry scored with an older woman,” Arya joked. “Who would have thought?”

“I’ll have you know that I am a charming man when I want to be,” Gendry teased, waggling his eyebrows at her. Arya scoffed.

“Please,” she said. “Do you still have Spiderman boxers?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Gendry flirted. They stopped outside a King’s Landing Fried Chicken. “I remember you loved this place.”

“I still do,” Arya answered with a smile. “Lunch?”

“Definitely,” Gendry answered. “I’m starving.”

After receiving their food, the two of them sat at a table.

“What about you?” Gendry asked. “What’s been happening?” Arya shrugged.

“Nothing exciting, really,” she answered. “School and learning to be ‘lady of society’ as my mother puts it.” Gendry chuckled and leaned back, staring at her. “What?” Arya asked.

“I’m just trying to picture you in a long, flowing gown, curtseying to the boy who will then lead you to the dance floor and treat you like a fragile object,” Gendry teased. Arya blushed and dug into her chicken.

“I will kill anyone who treats me like that,” she told him. “I’m a badass.”

“I’m sure you think so,” Gendry said with a smile. “But I remember when you stayed over one night and you were hugging the pillow like it was your lifeline.” He dodged the chicken bone Arya threw at him and laughed.

“Fuck off,” Arya muttered, going back to her food. They ate in silence for a while.

Gendry and Arya left when they finished eating and walked through the shopping centre. “How about you?” Gendry asked. “I bet there are dozens of guys begging for you to date them.” Arya tensed and Gendry feared he had hit a nerve.

“Of course there aren’t,” Arya answered. “It’s my sister they want to be with.” Gendry raised his brow, remembering Arya’s insecurities, especially when it came to her sister.  
“Maybe you just don’t see them,” he suggested. “I’m pretty sure there would be plenty of guys wanting to date you?” Arya shrugged and Gendry saw the small blush on her cheeks. He smiled and nudged her hip with his and Arya returned his smile. Gendry, glad that that awkward conversation was over, checked the time. Arya checked the time too and sighed.

“I have to get home,” she said. “I have to get ready to go to some function tonight.”

“Will you be in a dress?” Gendry asked.

“Yep,” Arya said dully.

“Come on, I’ll give you a lift,” Gendry said.

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to,” Gendry answered with a smile. “I really missed you Arry.”

“Yeah?” Arya asked. “How much did you miss me?” Gendry swallowed at the look on her face and realised she was flirting with him.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, M’lady,” he teased, knowing that would infuriate her.

“On second thought, I’ll find my own way,” Arya said.

“Aw come on,” Gendry said with a pout. Arya took one look at his face and laughed.

“Alright, kind Ser,” she said. “You may take me home. Take me to your steed.”

Arya’s jaw dropped open at the motorbike. “Wow, that’s massive,” she said.

“Why thank you,” Gendry flirted, giving her Barra’s helmet and adjusting it for her. Arya paused and, realising what she said, hit his bicep.

“I meant the bike you idiot,” she said, blushing.

“Of course,” Gendry teased. Arya rolled her eyes and put the helmet on, climbing on the bike behind Gendry and wrapping her arms around his waist. Gendry kicked the bike into life and drove off.  
As Gendry drove, he tried not to focus, or enjoy, the feeling of Arya’s body pressed against his. She’s a princess, fuckwit, he thought. He knew no good could come of him crushing on a princess, but he couldn’t help it. Meeting her again, seeing her again and getting to know her again had left him feeling things he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Before too long, he pulled up in front of the manor that Arya was staying at and turned the bike off. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair, watching Arya take off her helmet and get off the bike. He got off the bike as well and crossed his arms.

“Thanks for meeting up,” Arya said with a smile. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Gendry said. “We should meet up again. Barra would love you.”

“I’d like to see her again,” Arya told him. She sighed and looked at the house. “Time to go back to being Princess Arya Stark.”

“Yeah,” Gendry agreed. “I’ll message you.” Arya smiled and hugged him and Gendry found himself hugging her back. He pressed his face to her hair and breathed in her scent before Arya pulled away and left.

Gendry got his helmet back on and decided to drive to the orphanage. No, little Arya Stark wasn’t so little anymore and he liked it.


	7. Sansa 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of confrontation and a bit of sisterly bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Sansa's second chapter. The function/Arya's sixteenth will be in the next chapter from Arya's POV.

“Who is he?”

“Not telling.”

“Come on!”

“No.”

“You’re a pain in the neck!”

“He thinks so too.”

“How did you meet him?”

“Long story.”

“ARYA!”

“Yes sister?”

“You’re driving me crazy! He was hot and he had a motorbike! Who is he?”

“No one.”

“UGH!”

“Stamping your foot won’t make me tell you anything.”

“You are, without a doubt, the most annoying person ever!”

“Ouch, that hurt.”

“It was supposed to.”

“I’m being sarcastic.”

Sansa exhaled angrily as she continued working on straightening Arya’s hair. Her curiosity was peaked when the (very attractive guy) dropped Arya home. Sansa was annoyed that Arya wasn’t talking – Sansa was able to think of little else.

“If you don’t tell me I’ll burn your hair.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Arya scoffed. Sansa rolled her eyes, knowing that Arya was right.

“Alright…I’ll tell mum and dad you’re in a secret relationship.” She smirked – Arya definitely tensed up at that.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” she said angrily.

“It didn’t look that way to me,” Sansa teased.

“What, I can’t be friends with a guy without wanting his cock in me then?” Arya asked sarcastically. The crudeness of that sentence almost made Sansa drop the straightener in shock.

“Arya!”

“Oh don’t sound so scandalised,” Arya said, rolling her eyes. “You’re older than me.”

“It doesn’t mean I talk like that, or approve of it!”

“How can you not talk like that? It’s fun.”

“I know what you’re doing,” Sansa said. “Changing the subject and trying to shock me won’t work. I want to know everything.” Arya took a deep, calming breath and closed her eyes. 

“Fine,” she said. “He’s a guy I met.”

“Is that it?” Sansa asked angrily. “What about his name, his age, what he does for a living?”

“His name is none of your business, and same with his age and jobs,” Arya snapped.

“So he works more than one job,” Sansa said triumphantly. Arya groaned and got off the seat when Sansa finished straightening her hair and applied hairspray.  “Sit back down. I need to do your makeup.”

“No,” Arya said flatly.

“Fine, then I’ll tell mum and dad that you’re sleeping with him,” Sansa said. Arya pushed her to the wall, and it _hurt._ “What the fuck?” she asked angrily.

“Don’t ever tell them something like that,” Arya said venomously. “It is not true. I haven’t slept with anyone.” Sansa pushed Arya back into the chair and started applying foundation. She was a little confused and unsettled at her sister’s reaction.

“Calm down Arya,” she said. “I won’t tell them. Why did you get so defensive anyway?”

“Because it isn’t true,” Arya told her.

“Why aren’t you trusting me?” Sansa asked. She was truly hurt that her little sister seemed to feel like she couldn’t confide in her – they had never been close, but Sansa would have thought that Arya would have matured a little by now. She watched as Arya got an oddly blank look on her face and put her fingers on her dress-clad thigh.

“I don’t trust anyone,” she said quietly. There was a silence and Sansa contemplated what she had heard.

“I won’t tell anyone,” she murmured. “I promise. I just want to know you’re safe.”

“I’m safe,” Arya confirmed, looking at Sansa. “He’s a good guy.”

“Do you like him?” Sansa asked. A beat, then-

“I don’t know.” Sansa was concerned with how…tired Arya sounded.

“Are you feeling okay?” Sansa asked softly. “You should cheer up a bit. It’s your sweet sixteenth.”

“You know I’ve never wanted a big deal on my birthdays,” Arya said. “This is a farce.”

“It’s our official welcome party,” Sansa chided lightly. “And your birthday just happens to be part of it.”

“Does it have to be though?” Arya asked. “I’m not the party type.”

“Just humour mum and dad,” Sansa pleaded. “They’ve been worried about you.” Arya rolled her eyes and allowed Sansa to finish her makeup.

“I’ll humour them,” she said. “But I’m not going to enjoy it.”

“You might meet a cute guy,” Sansa said with a smile. Arya looked at her incredulously.

“Since when have I ever been interested in rich, pompous twats?” she asked. “I’m not you Sansa.”

“I know that,” Sansa said quickly. “But Arya, what would be your type?”

“I don’t know,” Arya said. She rolled her eyes. “I’m not a big fan of boys you know.”

“Are you a lesbian?” Sansa asked, wide-eyed.

“Would that be a scandal?” Arya asked sharply. At Sansa’s stare, she sighed. “I’m bi.”

“Oh,” Sansa said quietly. She didn’t know how to respond to Arya’s confession.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone,” Arya said. “You, Theon and Jon are the only ones who know.”

“I’m honoured,” Sansa told her. “And I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.” She smirked.

“What now?” Arya groaned.

“This guy…”

“UGH!”

“Stamping your foot won’t stop me from asking.”

“There is no getting through to you, is there? It’s not your fucking business!”

“It is when I see you on some guy’s motorbike. How old is he?”

“Old enough.”

“Arya.”

“Sansa.”

“Alright, is he older?”

“Maybe.”

“Younger?”

“Maybe.”

“Is he a criminal?”

“No!”

“Calm your breasts-“

“It’s calm your tits you twit!”

“Fine. Hakuna your Tatas and talk like a normal person.”

“The fuck did you get Hakuna your Tatas from?”

“No idea. Now spill woman.”

“You know what I want for my birthday?”

“What?”

“For you to SHUT THE HELL UP!”

“Only if you tell me about this guy.”

“Why do you want to know? Aren’t you busy making out with JTT?”

“Joffrey is not a twat.”

“I never said he was.”

“UGH! You are impossible!”

“I know.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s not an insult to call someone a vagina. Those bitches can take a pounding you know.”

“Joffrey is a man Arya.”

“Is he really?”

“Arya!”

Arya stood and Sansa watched her grab her silver evening bag. Arya’s hair was simply straightened for this event –she had refused to do anything that required too much effort. She was wearing a floor-length sparkling black off-the-shoulder gown and strappy silver heels. Sansa had to admit her sister looked radiant.

Sansa herself had had her hair done in an elegant twist, her light blue gown reaching the floor and tying around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare. She was wearing cream pumps to go with the outfit.

Sansa was confused by Arya’s insistent secrecy – she was being honest when she said she would keep it to herself. She wanted to know more about her sister – they had never been close as young girls – and Sansa now hoped with all her heart that now that they were both older, Arya would be more willing to try for a proper sisterly relationship. Sansa was sadly disappointed and she silently vowed to herself to get to the bottom of whatever issues Arya seemed to have.

“We gotta go,” Arya muttered, walking out of the conjoined bathroom they both shared and downstairs to the foyer. Sansa followed and saw that Bran, Rickon and her father were in tuxedos and Catelyn was in an elegant royal blue gown, her hair done up in a bun.

“We heard raised voices,” Ned said as he watched the two girls come downstairs. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine Daddy,” Sansa assured him.

“You girls look beautiful,” Ned said with a proud smile. “Shall we head off?”

“Yes,” Sansa said eagerly. “I’m meeting Joffrey there.” She saw Bran, Rickon and Arya roll their eyes out of the corner of her eye but ignored it. Nothing was going to spoil this night – tonight, she was a princess with a Prince Charming by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Sansa and Arya! They remind me of me and my sister - as teenagers, I can picture them bickering constantly and just annoying/infuriating each other. Until next time!


	8. Arya 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the function/Arya's sixteenth. Don't get too excited - I suck at writing these, but I hope I've done alright. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I base the relationship between Sansa and Arya on the relationship I have with my younger sister. Not only are we the same age difference, but like Sansa and Arya, we are total opposites and it causes us to clash. That's probably why I find I write them so well.   
> Anyway, this is the function/party from Arya's POV where we will meet some more people. Enjoy :)

Arya really didn’t want to go to this thing. She had never been the partying type and for Robert Baratheon to throw a huge party for her family and for her truly annoyed her. Perhaps she could sneak out after a while…but then it would most likely get back to her parents and she would end up grounded.

Arya, when she could be bothered, truly tried to behave as a princess and lady of society, but nothing ever seemed to go right for her. The paparazzi followed her everywhere (though nothing had come out about hers and Gendry’s meeting which she was thankful for), and every single move was monitored. One toe out of line and she made front page news.

Arya shuddered when she remembered the time she had snuck out of the palace with a kitchen boy named Mat when she was fourteen. They had stayed out all night, smoking marijuana that Mat had nicked from a friend of his and the next day there was an unflattering picture of Arya cuddled up to Mat on the front page of the newspaper. She had been grounded for three months for that stunt and Mat had been dismissed from Winterfell.

Arya knew that her parents had a lot on their plates and she knew her rebelling and acting out only served to stress them out more, but there was something thrilling about the adventure of breaking rules. Arya didn’t know what it was, but something in her was compelled to testing the boundaries.

The car pulled up to the Red Keep, home of the Southern Royal Family. Arya rolled her eyes at the pretentiousness of the South – Winterfell was much more practical. She got out of the car and ignored the flashing cameras and the “Happy Nameday” shouts from the press and from the people invited to this event. She held Rickon’s hand as she entered the Keep, getting through security easily and found herself in the foyer.

Her family followed her in and Ned and Robert embraced like brothers. Cersei and Catelyn greeted each other and after they calmed down, the children stepped forward.

“Here’s my son and heir, Joffrey,” Robert said proudly. Arya rolled her eyes at the arrogant smirk on Joffrey’s face, his lanky frame not even reaching Robert’s shoulder. “My daughter, Myrcella and my youngest, Tommen,” Robert continued. Arya eyed Myrcella – she was attractive, definitely. She had all the beauty of Cersei but none of the coldness it seemed. Arya decided she would get to know Myrcella. Her gaze slid to Tommen who was Bran’s age and she smiled, remembering the cherubic boy from the Starks’ last visit.

“Please allow us to introduce our children,” Ned said formally. “This is our oldest daughter, Sansa.” Sansa stepped forward with a pretty blush and curtsied perfectly and Arya rolled her eyes. Perfect Sansa, I-can-do-no-wrong Sansa…

“Our youngest daughter Arya,” Ned continued and Arya stepped forward dutifully, reminding herself that she was doing this for her parents and she curtsied. She knew it wasn’t as good as Sansa’s, but at least she didn’t stumble this time.

“Our son Bran.” Bran stepped forward and bowed. “And our youngest, Rickon.” Rickon smiled widely and bowed deeply and Arya smiled fondly at him. He reminded her of herself when she was a ten year old wild child.

Arya felt eyes on her and she looked over at Robert who was watching her with something unfamiliar in his eyes. Arya shivered and looked away. She wouldn’t deny the look in his eyes had unsettled her and she caught Cersei glaring at her.

“Shall we head in?” Cersei asked with crisp formality.

“That would be lovely,” Catelyn answered and everyone went into the dining hall adjacent to the entrance hall.

Arya entered the dining hall and saw the place was crowded. There was music playing and Arya vaguely recognised the tune, and there were tables and chairs everywhere. Arya watched as Robert took a swig from a wine glass before going to the head table, capturing everyone’s attention. “The Starks have arrived!” he said in his booming voice and a cheer rang in the air. “Tonight is all about welcoming the Starks to the South!” Arya sagged in relief when Robert sat down – she didn’t want too much attention on her nameday.

“Shall we sit?” Ned asked and Arya nodded, following her family to the high table. A few minutes passed and Arya saw a tall, handsome blond man walk onto the dais and take a seat next to Arya. She deduced this must be Jaime Lannister, the queen’s twin brother.

“Princess Arya,” Jaime greeted. “Still playing with swords?”

“I could best you, Ser Jaime,” Arya teased and Jaime chuckled.

“With that little rapier your cousin gave you?” he asked her.

“Definitely,” Arya answered. Jaime shook his head and took a drink.

“How’s life been treating you?” he asked.

“Not bad,” Arya answered. “I miss Winterfell.”

“Understandable,” Jaime said sympathetically. “There are days I still miss Casterly Rock.”

“I’m already melting down here,” Arya complained.

“Just wait for next month,” Jaime told her. “That’s when it gets really hot.” Arya groaned and took a drink, watching as the staff started dishing out entrees.

“I look forward to seeing you best me in swordplay,” Jaime told Arya with a wink.

“Thank you for the boost of confidence,” Arya replied.

“Of course, I am stronger,” Jaime teased.

“I’m quicker,” Arya countered.

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Jaime teased with a smile.

“Only when I want to be,” Arya said. They ate the rest of the entrée in silence.

The main course was brought out – beef ribs in red wine sauce with potato mash, carrot, corn, peas, broccoli and pumpkin and gravy. Arya’s mouth watered – beef was among her favourite foods and she had to remind herself that she was in public and therefore had to eat at a reasonable pace. She forced herself to take her time even though every instinct was telling her to wolf the meal down.

“This one is for your nameday,” Jaime told her. “Robert had it specially prepared when your father told him it was your favourite. Many happy returns.”

“Thanks,” Arya answered. “It’s so good. Why did Robert not call attention to my nameday?”

“Your father told him to keep it discreet,” Jaime said with a wink. “But sixteen is still a special occasion. Have you ever been kissed or are you sweet sixteen?” Arya tensed as she remembered the kiss Mycah had given her, the kiss that had ended their lifelong friendship.

“No,” she lied. “I’ve never been kissed.”

“Well then, there’s plenty of time for that throughout your life,” Jaime said.

“Why did you never marry?” Arya blurted out. She blushed, knowing that she had most likely spoken out of turn, but Jaime sat back with a calculating look on his face.

“I never felt the need to settle down,” he said quietly, his gaze somewhere Arya couldn’t see properly. “And then I guess I never found the right woman.” He smiled at her. “Besides, I recall you being against the very idea of boys.”

“I was also nine years old,” Arya pointed out, relaxing. “Times have changed.” She watched as the dessert was brought out and realised with horror that it was a large birthday cake.

“I’m afraid everyone will know it’s your nameday now,” Jaime said.

“Great,” Arya groaned.

“You should be happy,” Sansa scolded lightly from Arya’s other side. “Sixteen years old Arya. In two years you’ll be a legal adult.”

“Hooray,” Arya said drily. Jaime smiled and Arya burned red as everyone was looking at her.

“Tonight marks another special occasion,” Cersei called out. “Tonight is Princess Arya’s sixteenth nameday.” Arya suppressed a groan as a chorus of “Happy namedays” sounded before the cake was brought before her.

Arya took the knife and cut the cake, relieved when the cake was served so she wouldn’t have to make a speech. She watched her parents come to her and opened the package they gave her to reveal a sterling silver necklace with a wolf pendant. Arya was never one for jewellery, but something about her parents giving her a necklace – a proper necklace – choked her up.

“Thank you,” she murmured, looking at Ned and Catelyn. “It’s beautiful.” She put the necklace on and her parents kissed her head.

“Happy nameday Arya,” Catelyn said.

“Happy nameday Little Wolf,” Ned added. Arya stood and decided to put a real effort into the night.

She saw Renly Baratheon with his not-so-secret boyfriend Loras Tyrell by the bar and ambled over to them.

“A bit young for drinking, aren’t you Princess?” Renly asked upon spotting her.

“I’m not here to drink,” Arya replied with a smile. She hugged Loras and then Renly. “It’s good to see you both again.”

“As it’s good to see you,” Renly said, looking her up and down. “If I was straight I would be chatting you up right now.” Arya laughed and sat next to Loras.

“Sorry Renly, you aren’t my type,” she teased. “Now Loras, on the other hand.”

“You aren’t my type either,” Lora told her with a smirk.

“I dig the gown,” Renly gushed. “It’s very flattering on you. I must say, you look radiant.”

“Thank you,” Arya said with a smile. “You two clean up nice.”

“Of course we do,” Loras scoffed. “I’m not an international fashion designer for nothing.”

Arya had been talking with Renly and Loras for a while when she saw her father walk towards them. “It’s time to go Little Wolf,” he told her before seeing Loras and Renly. “It’s good to see you two again.” He shook Renly’s hand and then Loras’ and Arya grabbed her evening bag and stood. She hugged the men goodbye and followed Ned through the dining hall which was emptying.

“Did you have a good time?” Ned asked her as they made their way to the rest of the Starks.

“Surprisingly, yes,” Arya answered. “It was great.”

“We didn’t want too big a fuss,” Ned explained. The cold air hit Arya’s face as they stepped outside and she followed Ned to the car. “We know you’ve never been one for parties.”

“Thank you,” Arya said with a smile. “If it was Sansa, we’d still be there because she’d be making a speech still.” Ned chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They reached the car and climbed in, Ned in the passenger seat and Arya in the back with the rest of the family.

“Thank you for putting in the effort tonight,” Catelyn said quietly, holding a sleeping Rickon to her. “It means a lot to us.”

“I had a lot of fun,” Arya replied.

Arya arrived in her room and changed into her favourite shirt and slacks. She opened her laptop on her bed and searched up Myrcella Baratheon. After adding her as a friend, Arya turned off the computer and settled down for the night, looking forward to what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing party chapters. Just saying. So yes, we have met the Baratheons and Lannisters. I always imagined Jaime and Arya to get along because of the fencing/sword-fighting thing (I couldn't give up the sword fighting Arya). I wanted so badly for her to interact with Tyrion but I'm stupid and therefore can't write him as his usual witty self. Oh well. I love Renly and Loras and I just imagine this loving gay couple drinking martinis by the pool every Saturday night and judging people by what they wear, but that's just me.  
> Hope you enjoyed and until next time with Gendry :)


	9. Gendry 2/Barra 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a bit more of the orphanage and how Gendry and Barra get along. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2GB of internet per month on my phone so that's why it's taken a while to upload the new chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Gendry pulled up to the Orphanage after dropping Arya back to where she was staying. He took his helmet off and entered the pub-turned-orphanage and was bombarded by hugs from every direction.

“Gen!”

“It’s Gendry!”

“Barra said you were on a date!”

“Did you bring us a movie?”

“Did you bring-“

“Okay, okay,” Jeyne called from the bar. “Give the guy some breathing space.”

“Hi guys,” Gendry said with a smile to the kids. He kneeled down and caught Barra in a hug.

“Is the girl your girlfriend now daddy?” she asked. “Can I meet her? Can I hurt her if she hurts you? Can I-“

“Slow down there Spaznugget,” Gendry said fondly. “No, she is not my girlfriend. She’s just a friend. Yes, you can meet her next time. And no, you will not hurt her but thank you for trying to protect me.” He turned to the ten orphans who had gathered around him.

“I didn’t bring you a movie this time,” he told them. “But I will next time, promise.”

“Who’s the girl?” Kai, the oldest orphan at fourteen, asked.

“You might remember her,” Gendry told him. “Remember Arya?” Kai’s eyes widened and he whooped before running around the room. Gendry rolled his eyes fondly and turned to Jeyne.

“We’ve got to get going,” he told her. “We’ll come by on Saturday.”

“Can’t wait,” Jeyne replied with a smile. She gave him a quick hug followed by Barra.

Gendry and Barra arrived home with Yi Ti takeaway and settled in the living room. “So what did you do on your date?” Barra asked, digging into her rice.

“Nothing,” Gendry replied truthfully. “It wasn’t a date.”

“But you were in your best clothes!” Barra exclaimed. “Do you have a crush on her then?”

“Maybe,” Gendry said with a shrug. “The last I saw of her, she was only a few years older than you are now. I barely know her now.”

“Then get to know her,” Barra said with all the wisdom her seven-year-old mind could muster.

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Gendry said patiently.

“But if you are friends with her and you have a crush on her then you should get to know her again,” Barra said, looking confused.

“I am getting to know her again,” Gendry said. “But even if I do have a crush on her – which I’m not saying I do – she probably doesn’t have a crush on me. She’s probably got some Prince up north-OW!” Gendry looked in shock at Barra who had just hit his arm with her fork.

“You’re stupid,” she huffed. “If she doesn’t have a crush on you then she’s stupid. You’re stupid because you think she won’t have a crush on you!” Gendry blinked in shock at Barra’s outburst and sat still for a few moments. Barra’s eyes, identical to his own, were blazing fire and he recalled a similar conversation he had had with Arya about whether or not to ask out Jeyne. He remembered her eyes had been full of fire too.

“Alright,” Gendry said. “I have a crush on her. Are you happy now?”

“Very,” Barra said with an approving nod. Gendry shook his head and finished off his dinner, helping Barra put away the leftovers and clear up.

“You know I don’t approve of you using violence right?” Gendry asked her.

“Yes,” Barra answered. “But-“

“No buts,” Gendry said quietly, kneeling to her level. “Don’t hit me, are we clear?” Barra nodded and Gendry pulled her to him for a hug. “Let’s get you ready for bed, okay?”

“Okay,” Barra answered. Gendry went into the bathroom while Barra got her pyjamas ready and filled the small tub for her. When he was finished, he left her to wash herself and went to his room, thinking on what had been discussed.

Sure, he had loved Arya in a way when she was young, but he was still a boy then. He loved her as he would love a close friend, like how he loved Jeyne now. But reconnecting with her again two weeks ago and hearing her voice again – even if it had changed - had stirred something in him that he hadn’t felt since he had been with Jeyne.

Gendry ran his hands through his hair as he thought. He had seen Arya, now sixteen years old; her once short, choppy hair was now long and wavy and a rich dark brown, her eyes remained the same dark grey with a hint of blue inside them…

“Get a grip,” he muttered to himself. “She’s five years younger than you and a princess.”

Gendry changed into an old shirt and tracksuit pants and headed out to get himself a drink of water to clear his head. He didn’t deny that Arya had grown into a very beautiful girl, but he refused to acknowledge the butterflies in his stomach when he saw her standing outside the shopping centre and he definitely refused the nice feeling he had as she pressed her body to his when they were on his motorbike.

“Dad?” Barra asked from the entry and Gendry looked over to her.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Can I read before bed?” Gendry smiled and went to her.

“Course you can,” he said. “I’ll come in to check on you in a little while.” He bent and Barra kissed his cheek before leaving.

After finishing his nightly routine of checking the lock on the door, checking all the windows were closed, cleaning his teeth and turning off Barra’s light, he went to his room and paced.

“Okay,” he told himself quietly. “You were a fourteen year old boy who happened to be best friends with a nine year old girl. The girl lost contact with you but you never forgot her. She comes back, absolutely gorgeous and spunky and down-to-earth…” he picked up his pillow and threw it at the wall. “As if she’d ever go for you,” he muttered. “You’re nobody. She’s a princess, due to marry some prince or lord within ten years…how can you possibly compete with that?”

But then…Gendry stared into space…but then, times have changed. There was nothing written that Arya had to marry someone of noble blood, and besides, she was young. She still had her whole life ahead of her and Gendry knew that no tradition would stop her from living her dreams. Gendry recalled the ten year old Arya vowing to travel as a commoner and see the world through a common person’s eyes. She had vowed to take him with her and the younger version of himself had dreamt for days and days about what adventures the two of them might have had.

Gendry began to feel the tiredness seep into his body – the excitement of the day and his deep internal thinking had left him feeling drained. He lay in bed and punched his pillow.

“Never let your seven year old talk to you about your love life,” he muttered to himself, knowing that that particular discussion would arise again and soon.

**Barra:**

Barra hadn’t been reading at all, but thinking. She loved her father with everything she had and she hated seeing him so alone. She knew he pretended to be happy with just her, but Barra remembered the times when he had been with Jeyne and how he had been so in love, like how people are in stories.

Barra wasn’t an idiot and knew that Gendry and Jeyne were only ever going to be friends now and Barra had been excited when Gendry had come out wearing his best jeans and a nice shirt. She was sure he was on a date, even though he kept saying he wasn’t, that he was meeting a friend, but Barra had never seen him dress nicely for anyone except for Jeyne when they were going out.

Barra didn’t know anything about this girl except that her name was ‘Arya’ and that her dad had known her when Barra as a baby. Barra desperately wanted to know Arya, to see if she would be good for her dad, because in her eyes, Gendry Waters deserved some happiness.

All Barra knew of her life is that she was left in the orphanage by her mother and that her father had taken her in. She knew that Gendry wasn’t her real father – she had heard him and Jeyne talk, after all, but in her eyes he was the best dad anyone could have asked for. There was never a dull moment when he was with her.

Barra had been in kindergarten (someone had paid for her to go) when the other kids had made fun of her for not having parents, as she was still calling Gendry by his name. Gendry had picked Barra up that afternoon and Barra had burst into tears, thinking her parents never wanted her and that she was strange. Gendry had firmly told her that she was special and that her mother had been very sick and had asked him to look after her. Barra couldn’t remember what happened after that but she remembered being with Gendry the next morning and feeling happy that she had someone to call ‘dad’.

Barra wanted her dad to be happy and she decided that the best way to accomplish this was to help him find a girl to be with. Barra had never seen her dad so happy as when he walked into the orphanage after his date (she refused to call it a meet up) and she vowed to herself to be extra nice to Arya so that she would want to stay around.

Barra went to sleep that night, thinking that it was a very wise thing to do to make her father squirm with talk of girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I imagine Yi Ti as sort of the equivalent to China, so Barra and Gendry essentially had Chinese food for dinner. I love writing Barra, with her she can be anything because of her short time in Game of Thrones. Until next time :)


	10. Arya 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this story, but Arya and Barra meet :D   
> I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's the best I could do. Enjoy :)

Arya waited out the front for Gendry on a hot day in mid-July. They had been hanging out frequently and Gendry had decided it was time to properly re-introduce Arya to his daughter. To say Arya was nervous would be an understatement – the way Gendry went on about her, she knew that Barra was the most important person in his life and Arya truly wanted Barra to like her. 

Arya hadn’t found it nearly so hard to cope with living in the city that had changed her for the worse with her childhood best friend with her, but not even he could stop the flashbacks that constantly plagued Arya’s sleep. She hoped that going this one step further in her friendship with Gendry would help ease her anxiety and help her have restful sleep for once. She knew that her behaviour was starting to attract her family’s attention and she didn’t want any of her secrets to come out to them – she was much too proud to ask for help and she didn’t want to burden anyone with her problems.  
Arya hopped onto the back of the bike quickly and Gendry drove off. Arya pressed herself to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, the now-familiar butterflies erupting in her stomach at the contact.

They arrived at Gendry’s flat twenty minutes later and he led her to his place. Arya had never been there before and wasn’t sure what to expect, but walking in, she was pleasantly surprised – the flat was clean, simply furnished and slightly cluttered. She fell in love with the place immediately. 

A middle-aged woman came over and hugged Gendry before shaking Arya’s hand. “Is this the girl you’ve been gushing about?” she asked, smiling at Gendry who promptly blushed.

“Yeah, that’s Arya,” he muttered and the woman beamed. 

“So you’re the famous Arya my son hasn’t shut up about,” she said with a wink. It was Arya’s turn to blush and she glanced at Gendry.

“Your mother?” she asked, confused – wasn’t Gendry’s mother dead?

“Adopted,” Gendry told her. “Julia’s great.” He smiled at Julia and she pinched his cheeks fondly.

“I’d better leave you two lovebirds alone,” she said. “Barra’s having a bath – how dirty that girl can get is beyond me. We were at the park for ten minutes!” 

“We aren’t lovebirds,” Arya said quickly, Gendry spluttering out his protests. “We’re just friends.” 

“Of course,” Julia said with a knowing smile. She left and Arya turned to Gendry and raised her eyebrows. 

“You can’t shut up about me, huh?” she asked as she settled onto the couch.

“Well…it all just kinda came out,” Gendry said sheepishly as he sat next to her. “Brace yourself – Barra will come out soon and go berserk. She kind of reminds me of you that way.” Arya blushed again and mentally slapped herself. Get a grip, she thought. 

“So, Julia knows I’m a princess?”

“Of course she does,” Gendry scoffed. “Arya Stark isn’t exactly a common name, is it?” Arya bit her lip and Gendry must have noticed how uncomfortable she became because he squeezed her knee.  
“Listen,” he said softly. “All I care about your royalty is that you are a royal pain in my ass. All Julia cares about is that I apparently have a girlfriend – her words, not mine and I’ve told her we’re just friends but she keeps hoping we’re more. All Barra will care about is that you’re cool, and older and can teach her things that I can’t and that you make me happy. You seriously have nothing to worry about.” Arya settled back into the couch and gave a small smile to Gendry who still looked concerned. 

“What?” she asked. Gendry was saved by answering when Barra ran from the bathroom to the living room, dressed in a summer dress and wrinkling her nose in distaste. 

“Dresses suck!” she complained. “But Gramma said I have to look especially pretty today!” Arya smiled fondly – she could tell she was going to like this girl. Gendry smiled as well and sat back.  
“I’ve got someone here next to me who I know you’ve wanted to meet for a while,” he told her with a wink. Barra clambered on Gendry’s lap and looked at Arya curiously before recognition sparked in her eyes.

“You’re daddy’s girlfriend!” she said happily. Arya glanced at Gendry who shrugged as if to say “Just go with it”. She smiled at Barra and held her hand out.

“I’m Arya,” she said. “I’ve heard lots of things about you.” 

“Daddy tells me lots about you,” Barra said excitedly. “Like how he wishes you were older and how he thinks you’re beautiful and how he says you’re his best friend in the whole world and how you’re amazing and how he has a crush on you and how-“

“Alright,” Gendry interrupted quickly, setting Barra down. “Why don’t you pick a movie?” Barra nodded eagerly and bounded off and Gendry left as well.

Arya sat back in shock as Barra’s words hit her fully. She was a sixteen year old brat of a girl – what made Gendry start crushing on her – though Barra could have just been excited. Arya shook her head the familiar feeling of her chest constricting…

Arya took a deep, calming breath. There was no way Gendry could have feelings for her – he was her best friend and he knew what she went through; knew all about how traumatised she still was. She couldn’t handle a relationship and besides, she didn’t even think about Gendry like that.

Or do you? The little voice inside Arya’s head whispered. “Snap out of it,” Arya muttered to herself. She heard Gendry and Barra come back out and Barra set up the movie while Gendry made popcorn.   
The movie finished and Gendry went off, leaving Arya and Barra together. Barra turned to Arya, a serious expression on her little face. “My daddy is the best person in the whole world,” she said. Arya smiled softly at her and curled up.

“I know,” she agreed, but Barra wasn’t finished.

“If you hurt daddy, then I’m going to beat you up,” she said seriously. “Daddy loves you like in the movies and you make him happy and I like you so I don’t want you to leave him alone.” Arya blinked; Barra’s maturity surprised her.

“I won’t hurt him,” she promised. “I don’t want to hurt him. He makes me happy too.” 

“Do you love him?” Barra asked. “Are you going to marry him?”

“Are you making Arya uncomfortable Little Angel?” Gendry asked, walking into the room.

“We’re fine,” Arya said quickly, standing. “Look, I’m sorry, I have to go-“

“I’ll give you a lift,” Gendry said.

“No-“

“Arya,” Gendry interrupted, his jaw set firmly. “Remember the last time you went wandering around here on your own?” Arya glared at him and stormed out and Gendry picked up Barra and followed her.

After strapping Barra in the car, Gendry drove Arya back to her manor and pulled into the driveway. They both got out of the car and before Arya could escape, Gendry grabbed her arms.

“Let me go,” Arya snapped.

“I’m sorry,” Gendry murmured. “I didn’t mean-“

“I don’t care!” Arya said angrily, turning to face him. “That was uncalled for!”

“You don’t realise the dangers of where I live,” Gendry snapped. “I’m sorry for using the only way I know how to get you back here safely!” Arya deflated and took his hand, staring at his chest.

“Was everything Barra said true?” she asked quietly. 

“You know how kids can get,” Gendry said evasively. “Once they get excited, the most random things are said.”

“You didn’t answer me,” Arya pointed out, looking at him directly. Her heart was hammering – she was frightened beyond belief, but she had to know. Gendry swallowed and cupped her cheek and Arya took a step back and shook her head.

“I can’t,” she whispered, her heart pounding. “I-“ Gendry took a step back as well and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’ll see you around M’lady,” he muttered, turning to go.

“Don’t call me that,” Arya snapped.

“As M’lady commands,” Gendry said coldly. “You should get inside Princess.” He bowed to her and left and Arya, furious, went inside and stormed to her room.

She threw a pillow at the wall and screamed in frustration. It seemed that every time she let someone in, she pushed them away – first Mycah, now Gendry. Arya wiped her eyes furiously and collapsed on her bed as she ran her hands down her face. 

Any doubt she had that Gendry may have had feelings for her vanished the moment he touched her cheek like that. Her skin still burned where his hand made contact and she had no idea what was going on.

She needed a few days to herself to get her mind straight and then…she decided she would sit Gendry down and talk to him properly.

All in all, Arya felt that the day could have gone better, though she adored Barra already, even with the threats of violence, or maybe even because of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Arya does have feelings for Gendry, though she isn't acknowledging them. Pushing him away...going through a trauma like she has means that she can't have a normal relationship with men until she's fully ready for it, and at this stage she isn't. This isn't Twilight- she doesn't fall in love in a month after years of dealing with her sexual trauma, that's too unrealistic.   
> I will be focusing more on Loved Me Back to Life, but I'll update this as well when I can :D Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter.  
> I'm not confident in my writing ability compared to some of the amazing fics I've read on here and on other websites, but here's hoping it was an alright start.  
> Next chapter will be Catelyn, and after that, Sansa.  
> I'll happily accept any constructive criticism, anything to improve on my writing.  
> I'm probably overreaching myself doing a modern Royalty AU, but it's worth a shot.  
> A note on ages:  
> I know that in modern AU settings, the age difference between Gendry and Arya is usually two-three years. I am keeping their age difference to the canon five years, namely because their age gap doesn't bother me. I'm of the mindset that age is just a number, considering my ex was six years older than me, but I digress.  
> So Arya, Sansa, Bran and Rickon are 16, 17, 14 and 10 respectively and Jon, Robb and Gendry are 21. You will find out other ages as they appear.


End file.
